


Vantage Point (Remix of Heights)

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: POV Spike (BtVS), Remix, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Spike and Willow go on patrol together with Spike being the powerhouse fighter and Willow helping him out with her telepathic abilities. But who is helping who really?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Vantage Point (Remix of Heights)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



> This work is a remix of Heights by Punch_kicker15. Here is a link to that work if you would like to check it out. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030644

If anyone had told him that he would be taking orders from the little girl who had ran and hid from him at the parent teacher evening, he would have killed them where they stood. If anyone had told him that the little girl was going to be a witch giving him orders through thought alone, he would have had their guts for garters. 

That was exactly what was happening now though. He would fight the bad guys, his kind and demons alike with the bint giving him directions from the relative safety of the top of a mausoleum. It had become their nightly ritual of sorts. He would collect her, and walk her here to the graveyard. Then he would be able to get his jollies, and at the same time Willow would be able to feel like she was doing something to help. But who was helping who really? Spike was an exceptional fighter, he had bagged a few Slayers in his time, the little witch just gave him a warning of where the fighters were coming from and how many there were. Spike saw this as a chance to help her hone her skills as a witch. She needed practice with her telepathic abilities, one day it could save them all...or doom them all, but Spike didn’t want to dwell on that too long. The thought of Willow going off the rails filled him with dread. That was something he would pay good money for but at the same time not. 

‘Spike, look out’ was the only warning he got in his mind when he was bowled over from behind. Luckily Spike used their assailants momentum against them and made them go crashing headfirst into a tombstone while he landed unscathed. His duster was the only thing that needed straightening out, which he did within a few seconds. If he was fighting a worthy adversary doing that could have cost him his life but he could have lit up a smoke and not been worried about this particular fight. 

‘Hurry Spike, there’s one more heading in your direction’ was the next warning he received but he was a little preoccupied still. The fellow that attacked him had stood and was charging him again. Spike lifted a leg just in time to plant it into his opponents stomach. They tumbled backwards onto the ground, hitting it hard. Fledglings were barely on the threat scale for Spike. Being a vampire did not give them fighting abilities, it only gave them some extra strength but if one didn’t know how to use that, it didn’t make a difference. Spike wasted no time in pouncing onto the downed vampire because he knew that he could draw the fight out still, there was at least one more demon for him to pummel. Before the vampire knew what was going on Spike plunged the stake into his chest, the resulting dust blowing away in the wind. His bloodlust not quite satisfied for the night but the thought of fighting another opponent made him ready himself in anticipation of what was to come. 

‘He’s stopped. He’s turning tail’ Spike sighed at the last message. Turning tail where? in which direction? Then he gave one of his rarer smiles, at least he could have the thrill of the hunt and draw it out even more. He scented the air catching the floral scent of the witch on the breeze as well as the stench of another demon like him, before another thought came through, this one more frantic, ‘He’s coming this way’. 

At this Spike started to run in full force to where he had left Willow, a central location in the graveyard, an excellent vantage position and all round viewpoint. Spike even vaulted two tombstones, on the way, in his haste to get to her. Nothing and no one was going to slow him down. What worried him was that there were no further transmissions of her thoughts. The silence was somehow deafening. He did hear her screech though which made him run even faster. 

When he got to the mausoleum he forgot all about his plan to draw out this kill and staked the vampire before a fight could even start.The vampire was just about to climb up to where the witch was and Spike could not allow that. When the dust settled into a pile he kicked it, letting out some of his frustration. No one hurt the little witch...except for maybe him and that would be a long time coming, if ever.. 

Spike wasted no time in reaching out his hands to help Willow down from atop the mausoleum. Willow didn’t accept his help right away and had a slight frown on her face. He could have sworn her eyes roved his face and settled onto his lips for a few moments before going back to looking him in the eyes. Spike shook his head slightly, there was no way she would ever like him that way, besides, she had a girl already. 

“What’s the matter, love?” Spike asked of her, dropping his arms. More concern showed through than he wanted but he had to know she wasn’t hurt. 

“You’re still in gameface Spike.”

At this Spike grimaced and immediately got rid of it, silently cursing himself for not realising. He then offered his aid to Willow again who immediately accepted it this time. Once, her feet settled on the ground he held onto her for a few moments longer than necessary before letting go. When they started heading in the direction of the Slayer’s former home he allowed himself to think ‘If only there was some way to bring back Buffy’. Not knowing that he projected his thoughts onto Willow. He somehow missed the thoughtful look on her face which was replaced with sheer determination. 

“Right, let’s get you home, Wouldn’t want your girlfriend thinking I’ve eaten you.”

“You can’t do that. Can you?”

“Red, you know I’d bite you in a heartbeat if I could.” 

“I do...on account of the numerous times you keep telling me that.” 

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
